


Downtime

by idektvshows



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, newtina enjoy some rare downtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idektvshows/pseuds/idektvshows
Summary: Newtina enjoy some downtime in the morning





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> My first and probably last NewTina fic but I saw FBCOG in the cinema and fell in love with them so I wanted to write this cause I'm an impatient newtina shipper and need more. 
> 
> Let me know what you think - miiiiight be sliiightly ooc but meh, I am Trying.

His eyes swept over her body, watching her as she slept soundly. She was breathtaking. Her hair was tousled, but it made him smile from ear to ear, knowing he was partly responsible. She had no idea how beautiful she was in his eyes, if only she could see her subconscious state, she’d recoil in embarrassment, but truly there was nothing but unwavering beauty there. 

He tentatively lifted his hand and moved it towards her face, with the intention to caress it, feel her soft skin from beneath his warm yet rough fingertips but at the last second he declined that motion and settled upon her hand instead. Her hand was laid on the sheet in the space between them, her finger tips just  hidden by the pillow.  Delicately, he caressed the skin of her forefinger with the pad of his, which was soft and warm, he smiled and continued to follow the path he decided up the length of the said finger and back again. 

He had been so lost in the moment and with his thoughts, he missed her stirring and when his eyes finally fell upon her face, he was surprised to see her smiling, eyes and all, at him so adoringly. Her gaze was so intense yet carried so much passion and love, he felt like a bundle of nerves as her eyes burned into his, the temperature of his body rising under the intense stare. Slotting back into the shy, stuttering, yet socially awkward man he was, Newt began to retreat as subtle as possible, not wanting to offend Tina but instead was met by Tina’s adamant grip on his hand.   
  


“I like that” she whispered. He managed to look at her and maintain eye contact before her eyes turned to the attention to their hands, he followed her attention and couldn’t help but feel in awe. She had intertwined their fingers and was stroking his hand with her thumb.   


“I’m sorry, I er- woke you” he apologised, dropping his head, his also tousled hair becoming a benefit in this moment of uncertainty.    


“I’m glad you did” she subtly as possibly shuffled closer to be near him.  “I’m so glad you did” she repeated, more assertive this time, her voice slightly louder but still soft. He managed to look at her again, he was enthralled by her. Had been since the moment they met.   


“Did you sleep well?” he whispered as she rested her head on the pillow, still gazing at him. He watched as she flushed a bright pink.    


“I did” she bit her lip nervously before giving him a wide teeth smile as she remembered their night together - something she’d never forget. 

They were quite the pair, eccentric was a definite, but that's what they admired about one another and that's what made them fit so well together. Together they were one, they were a team unlike before they had met when they were alone.   


“Did you?” she asked after a moment or two, her voice faltering, almost as if she was scared of his answer. She was unable to meet his eyes, her eyes focused on their hands.

“I can  unequivocally confirm  that that was the best night's sleep I’ve had in a long time” he gave her one of his rare smiles. The smile made her feel all tingly, she was sure that he reserved his smile for her and his creatures only. He really did have a ethereal smile, she thought.    


“I’m glad” she beamed with a shy undertone to her voice and with her free hand, she caressed his cheek, feeling and seeing his breath deepen at the physical contact. He moved his head and kissed her palm which made her giggle, a rosy mist covering her cheeks and nose once again as he left a small path of kisses down her arm - she watched attentively until his eyes met hers in a a devoted gaze. They remained like that until they were startled by his case.   


“They will be wondering where their breakfast is” Newt chuckled in response to his creatures to Tina. After a moment of searching his eyes, she began to prise her hand from his grip.

“Go” she insisted but Newt only held on more intentionally.

“No” he shook his head, smiling, “They can wait a little longer. They might be annoyed but thats a small price I shall adhere to if it means I get to spend more time with you” he insisted. 

“Oh Newt” she found herself teary eyed. He raised an eyebrow at her reaction and to her amazement, and in a moment of gusto, he leaned into her, taking her leg in his arm and hooking it over his, pulling her into him where she followed haphazardly on top of him.    


“Newt” she yelped, her heart hammering erratically against her ribcage as he held her flush against him, his other hand cupping her cheek.    


“Moments like this are hard to come by. Let’s not submit yet, and rather indulge, eh?” he suggested and she fell more in love with him.    


“Mr Scamander, you are quite right” she nodded, pouting to him, unable to argue the case against him. Looking at him, she leaned down and captured his lips, his hand ran through her hair as they deepened the kiss, she smiled into it as he placed one hand firmly against her naked back. 


End file.
